Just A Little While Longer
by Bizarrejoe
Summary: The Illicit relationship between Courtney and Norman gets found out by her Cheerleading Captain, but getting found out may be the best thing that ever happened to them.


**Once again, thanks to my man Ulysseus for help with the editing, and with one scene in particular.**

**This story was funded through ko-fi. If you want one, come send me a message on discord, through Bizarrejoe#5071**

* * *

**Just A Little While Longer**

The first spirit talking board was first seen in china early in its history, on the year 1100 AD thanks to travelers from the west, it made its way through ancient india, ancient greece, rome and eventually, centuries later, to europe. By the time the new world was discovered, it's use was controversial, often banned, but more than a little common. By the time the new world was discovered, it was deeply ingrained in the more hidden side of british culture. And by the turn of the 19th century, they were easy enough to find if you knew were to look for, it was in the last decade of that century that a businessman had the idea to finally patent a spirit board. With the years his company was acquired by a toy manufacturer, who took the spirit boards, and named them "Ouija", and with that added name, it came a change of image. What historically had been an instrument of necromancy spoken on low tones and used in secret, suddenly was promoted openly as a toy for children and their families. While the secrecy was lost, the mystique and taboo nature of the boards never really died. It was still seen as a tool of evil by certain groups, and as such, they were really popular in places were mysticism was appreciated.

And with a history as full of Witches, Zombies and other arcane oddities, the small town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts had no shortages of Ouija Boards. They were sold in almost every novelty store, and often gifted by parents in halloween. They could really be found anywhere in town. But the leader of the cheerleaders, Jenny McWaller, wasn't expecting to find one in Courtney Babcock's bag.

After practice a minute before they hit the showers, Jenny had asked Courney for some tampons, and was told by her to get them from her bag. She had found the normal things that could be expected to be found in a cheerleader's handbag, a cell phone, makeup, the tampons she was looking for, but there was one thing that looked out of place. Below her change of clothes, there was something hard poking out. Curious, Jenny took a look and was immediately confused by the finding. What was courtney doing with a toy like this?

Sure there was the option that she was saving it for her brother, but that made no sense, when she recruited her the year prior, all she could talk about, aside from her regular hunts for dick, was about how much she hated her "little brat" of a brother. Coincidentally, she stopped talking about both topics that little brat of a brother saved the whole town from a zombie invasion/witch rampage (the details were a bit unclear for, Jenny only joined the riots for that suit TV she and one of her cheerleaders managed to get out of a store while most of the neighbors were either looting or hunting down the zombies) the year prior.

Sure the status that came from having a brother who saved the town is probably responsible for her change in attitude, but it was still so sudden that anyone who paid attention to her may have ended up with whiplash. One day she just came to practice and she just was happier than usual, she didn't bad mouth her brother, or gave flirty eyes to any of the guys either on the cheerleading team, or the football team, or the track team, or the basketball team, or the debate team, or the AV club, or any of the teachers. Courtney's thirst was legendary, and ,one day, it just disappeared out of nowhere.

_Did… Did she get into witchcraft to get rid of it?_ Jenny thought, it was a funny way of thinking about it, but in the end she dropped it. Courntey had never really been into the whole witch aesthetic or history of the town, and after the whole disaster that went down when she had to play the witch on that play on the eight grade, she had stopped believing in witchcraft altogether.

Which only made the presence of a Ouija board on her handbag so… weird and out of place. The only other explanation was that it was for her brother, but that didn't make any sense either, if rumors/what he said was true, then the boy could see and hear the death just as normally and easily as she could send a text message, so using a board like that would be so backwards for him. Like going from an Iphone 10 to a 6, or whatever the poor people "android" equivalent was at the very least.

Jenny's therapist often did say that she was too curious for her own good. And she was about to prove her therapist right again, because with the questions popping up and down in her head, there was no way that she was going to let this mystery rest, and asking Courtney directly was out of the question, because she was only going to make excuses or lies about it. So, she decided that when they got out, she would follow Courtney home and see what this whole deal was about.

She took what she was supposed to take from the bag and, at least at a surface level, the day continued normally. Once the last bell of the day rang, Jenny stood by the school's door and saw Courney being picked up by her parents before devising a plan to get try and get to see what Babcock was doing with that board. She went through some options before settling on asking her cousin in the AV club to use her drone to spy on her. The girl went on and on about how that was against the law and even if it wasn't it was probably going to be hard to get equipment, and that they could get in trouble if they were found out.

She managed to completely change her tone by just saying that she would let her keep the footage if she was doing something lewd while they used the drone. The girl tried his best to not look like she was hurrying, but she quickly got her drone, took a high fidelity camera and a unidirectional shotgun microphone and installed it under the drone. After that, she spent the best part of 20 minutes explaining to her how to operate it. Surprisingly, it wasn't all that different from controlling an RC helicopter, something that, thanks to Jenny's little brother and his fascination with them, Jenny had extensive experience with.

With a lone "Perfect" spoken, she took the flying machine and walked to her car. Once she was close to the Babcock's household, she parked a few houses away and used her phone to distract herself. She waited around an hour and a half or so, for the sun to go down, before she opened her car's door, put the black drone on the ground, and turned it on. Once the machine was on the air, she closed her door, and turned her attention to a tablet that her cousin had given her, once she turned it on and pressed one specific app, it started to show the footage coming from the drone, perfectly nitid, even in the dimness of night.

With the pull of a few levers, she moved the drone around to the Babcocks' second floor and made it hover at a safe enough distance that it wouldn't be seen even if Courtney happened to look through her window. And so, she waited. For what felt like hours, but that her impatient ADD ass couldn't tell was just 12 minutes. Courtney however came in before the mark of 15, so Jenny let out a sigh of relief before focusing all of her limited attention on the tablet.

She was wearing that sports outfit that Jenny was convinced she never used for anything other than showing her midriff and the sheer shape of her fat ass. Lewd or not, that salty lesbian that was going to enjoy herself with this, wasn't she? In any case, Courtney came in with a piece of green cake on her hand and a small spoon. She sat on her bed with her back against her many pillows and took out her phone. With a clear and, somewhat uncharacteristic smile on her face, she started texting, only stopping to take a spoonful of cake every so often. She wasn't gossiping, she never had such a clear or unclouded smile on her face when she was gossiping. Could it be possible? Courtney Babcock had found love… and didn't tell anyone about it?

That was nothing like her! Anytime she found someone before the first thing that she did was brag. During the whole Zombie invasion she spend a third of the night bragging about how she had Mitch in her little pocket… all the way up until she found out that he was gay. Courtney was many things, but when it came to reading people, she was anything if not miopic. In any case, she went on like that for 20 minutes straight. And only stopped when her cake had run out.

She stood up and took the little place and with a few steps she put it on her table, a few more steps, and she threw herself back on her bed. From this far, she looked really happy. Once she didn't sit back up, Jenny thought of retreating the drone, because courtney may actually just go to sleep as she was. At least that's what she thought before she not only sat back up again, she took off her scrunchy and let her hair down, before unzipping her top, allowing her breasts to hang out freely, before pulling up her phone and sending a picture. When she did that Jenny thought two things, one "HAH! I was right! She goes around free boobing, Brettany owes me 20 bucks" and the other "Holy shit, she actually did find a boyfriend for reals!".

The cheerleading captain didn't know if she wanted to be happy for her friend or pissed off because she wasn't told beforehand, but the end result was the same, she was going to confront her about it the next day. Paying attention back towards the tablet, Jenny saw that Courtney was smiling when she brought the phone back to proper texting range, for a while, she turned to her side and for a while Jenny couldn't see anything. But after a couple of minutes, she return to how she was before. Still with her chest on the open air… she had a mischievous smile on her face. _That dude must have sent her something_. That was Jenny's first (and actually correct) thought, but after the rather familiar ping sound came that smile dropped off from her face and after looking from side to side she quickly zipped her top back up.

The last thing that Jenny saw Courtney do that night was reach onto her bag, and pull out the board that she had seen after practice. For a few minutes, the captain saw her underling try to use the board, obviously with no results. After exhaling a defeated and by the sound of it, actually annoyed, breath, Courtney threw took the board and threw it against the wall.

"This is pointless!" She said.

_Of course it is pointless, you're supposed to use a Oouija board between two people, duh_. Jenny mentally berated the cheerleader while she continued to spy on her.

Courtney laid in bed doing nothing and with her eyes closed for a while before another ping came from her phone. She smiled for a small second… before looking through the window. She stood up and walked towards the open window and stared intently towards the distance. Well, not the distance, if Jenny didn't know any better she would have thought that Courtney was looking at… holy shit she was looking at the drone.

The Babcock teenager frowned and slammed her windows closed. With the microphone Jenny was able to listen to the stomping steps that Courtney was taking and the rather notorious sound of a door being opened and then slammed, so the Captain decided that this was her cur to fuck off and flee. She hurriedly turned her car on and turned it around the corner before taking the remote and flying the drone back to put it in the back seat before leaving the street completely. Once the deed was done, she pushed the pedal to the metal and left the street with nothing but the echoing roars of a motor engine, a cloud of dust and smoke and a teenage girl wearing pink clothes looking confused and annoyed.

"Stupid street racers" Courtney said, before going back home.

When the next day began, Courtney didn't think that anything was different. The school looked the same, the same cunts that she called her friends still looked at her with eyes that had a menacing aura to them, Mr. Feynman still looked like a creepy sex weirdo, everything was just as god intended. So why did she feel so… weirded out? Through the day she felt like she was being watched. She had gotten a similar feeling before. A few months back she got this same feeling, and got curious about it and asked Norman if there were any ghosts at school. Like a grumpy teacher or that girl they found in the toilets in the 70s, but surprisingly, he told her that there weren't any. She remembers his words clearly "Ghost tend to stay where they died… but I've never seen one here, other than Great-Uncle john when he came to warn me,'' she trusted him, so she knew that not even the dead wanted to stay in school.

She pondered who may be watching her while she was going through her locker, only to find the smiling face of her captain her when she closed it. Courtney let out a yell of surprise when she saw her unexpected classmate.

"SHESUS H CRISHT! You almost give me a heart attack!" said Courtney, nearly yelling. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Oh there is nothing wrong with me" Jenny said with a tone smug enough to match her smile. "But I could ask you, what is right with you?"

Weirded out, Courtney asked the obvious question "What are you on about?"

"Oh pluase, don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about?" The smugness in her voice was so thick it could be touched. Which is a nicer way of saying that she spat whenever she spoke like this. "Are you really not going to tell your best bestie about who won your heart?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"C'mon, you're all happy and rosy nowadays, you never complain or gossip anymore, all you need to do now is learn to cook and I'd say that you're ready to become a housewife" She watched with bated joy how and interrupted the surprised cheerleader before she could come up with a comeback or an insult by saying "I mean, if you weren't. Then who were you sexting with yesterday?" Once Courtney's face went red, then pale, Jenny knew that she had hit the bullseye, but to prevent any sort of suspicion of her little forage into spionage, she continued by saying "I mean i'm not a prude, but the least you could do is wait until school is over"

Without any sort of explanation or warning, Courtney pushed her captain against the lockers, got close to her ear and with no joviality in her voice at all told her "I don't know or care, who told you or what they told you. If you come close to me with that again I'll make sure you won't be able to put another fake smile on those lips again", having said her piece, Courtney let Jenny go, slammed her locker to close it, and walked away just in time to get to class.

During the rest of the day, the air was cold between them. Courtney didn't even take a glance in her direction, not in the halls or even in the classes they shared. And once jenny tried talking to her, the only response she got was silence. Any attempt at communication between them was instantly dismissed by courtney, and that was starting to piss Jenny Off. Well, not really piss her off, but she wasn't used to saying that she was bothered by something. And she wasn't usually the one at the business end of the cold shoulder. It was honestly started to concern her, specially when Courtney didn't show up at all to cheerleading practice.

During a break Jenny spent some time inside of a bathroom stall, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet and trying to think of a way to get her to talk to her. It was a weird thing for her to do, to panic like this over losing communication with someone. But, unexpectedly, it ended up paying out when someone else came into the bathroom. Jenny wasn't going to pay any mind to them, until the other girl sat down. Those pink sports pants that the girl on the other side didn't slide down were hard to confuse for anyone else's, considering Courtney was the only one who seemed to always have them on.

And it wasn't as if she could confuse Courtney with someone else when she actually started speaking. Jenny brought her legs up to hide from her, and sat patiently to hear what the other cheerleader was saying on the phone.

"Hey? Can we talk?" Courtney started, there was some level of worry apparent in her voice, "I think we have a problem" she made a quick pause and quickly added, "No, no, we are not breaking up… but" Courtney swallowed hard and said "I think someone may have had found us out" she made a pause to allow the person at the other end of the line to speak and continued "Yeah, we knew that this was always a risk but I didn't think that someone would actually pay enough attention to see there was something going on between us" she paused again, "You're probably right, I could just be my nerves, but what if they know? What would people do to us if they found out?" The pause this time was shorter, but whatever the other person said, seemed to calm her down, "If it was that easy… maybe, just maybe I'm exaggerating. I'll confront them about it to see what they know and call you later." There was a nice tone by the time she got to the end of that phrase, whatever encouraging thing the other person told her seemed to have made Courtney decide to question her later, but Jenny didn't thought about and continued listening, "I love you too boo, I'll see you tonight"

Courtney immediately stood up and got out of the stall. And after spending a small minute in front of the mirror, she walked out of the bathroom.

Jenny didn't know what to make of what she had heard, why would Courtney feel trapped and persecuted, why would she even be worried about being found out to have a romantic partner? Its 2013 what could be so bad to… Holy Shit! Is Courtney Gay? While flawed, the Cheerleading captain wouldn't have that thought for long, because an actually gay member of her family sent her a message soon enough after.

"Come to the AV club, I have something you NEED to see". She was confused because her cousin didn't clarify anything even when requested. But she wanted to get this over with, so by the third unanswered message she just rolled her eyes, groaned and just stood up to go there to see what the fuss was all about.

The walk was uneventful, but when she knocked on the door to the club she was instantly taken in, she didn't even know what happened, one second she was outside, the next one she was in listening to how someone was closing, locking and straight up barricading the door behind her.

"Lola. What. The. Hell." Jenny said aloud.

"Okay I need you to shut up and come here" the younger girl said while she pulled the cheerleader towards the computer in the room, in a rather uncharacteristic display of both energy and confidence.

A photo editing program was opened, showing stills from the video she had taken the previous night. The first one was the tasteful nude that she was sending to whoever was on the other side of the phone line. Something that she was not surprised to find as the first thing of the teen's picture queue, so she rolled her eyes and said "Yes Lola, i know they're really perky, you don't have to show me that"

"What? Oh her boobs! No it's not that. I mean I guess, but I saw something in this pic, and I think I can show you who she was sending this to."

"Why would that be so important?"

"Well…" without words, but with a few clicks and pulls from the mouse, she had zoomed in and enhanced the picture in a way that could allow them to see the picture on her phone. When she was done, what was in the picture, was a rather blurry, but still clear enough to see, image of what was going on her phone. "Tada!"

There was a nude picture showing in her phone, It wasn't clear enough to accurately show who it was. But there were more than enough clues to figure it out. The boy in the picture was short, tanned, was holding with his hand the enviable piece of meat he had between his legs, and while his face was very blurry, his haircut (actually, the lack thereof) made it very obvious to see who it actually was.

Pale and surprised the cheerleader stated the obvious… "Courtney Babcock is fucking her brother?"

Courtney was still at school. After a whole day of ignoring her captain, she couldn't believe how hard to find she made herself. As the school emptied itself from teens going home, she decided that it was probably for the better to go home and try to contact her through her phone or email, or a good and proper bitch post in facebook. In the end she decided to just take that approach and stop trying to find a needle that didn't want to be found in a haystack that was always moving.

Her parents were busy today, so they weren't coming to get her. So she made her way through the sidewalk, her house wasn't too far away, and she thought she could really use the thinking time.

As she walked she thought about being found out. Norman knew that being together was a risk, especially in a place as small as this town, and so did her. What they were doing was wrong. They both knew that. But she knew one other thing, it didn't feel as if it was wrong. What she felt for him and what she knew he felt for her, was the best, most beautiful thing that she had ever experienced.

But that didn't matter. In the eyes of society and in the eyes of the law, the kind of love they shared was not only wrong, it was forbidden and punishable. If they were found by any means, hell if there was even a proofless accusations, both of their lives would be ruined and they'd both be either jailed, or put in a list for the rest of their lives. And sure, Courtney was worried about her reputation, but she was worried about her lover's… no her brother's life. She could go to jail, whatever, she could handle whichever Lakeisha came at her in the showers, but she couldn't handle any kind of harm coming to her little brother. He wasn't just the man he loved, he was also someone she had seen grow and develop into a strong and willful young man, if anything happened to him, her heart and her mind would shatter into a thousand pieces.

She had zoned out while she thought at the impending problem and she only realized that, when a dark violet car honked at her, before quickly turning and stopping in front of her. Inside was her Captain. Who stared at her intensely, before telling her "get in the car". Courtney was going to ignore her and tell her that if she needed to talk they could do it like people at any of their houses, but Jenny pulled out a phone, and showed her one picture. And repeated.

As blurry as the picture was, Courtney knew exactly what it was and where it came from. Seeing the risk on the face, she took no chances, so she walked around, opened the door to the passenger seat and sat down. She put on her seat belt, and listened to the sound of sliding car windows when Jenny pressed the button to close the windows, effectively making sure that no one would hear what they were going to say inside the car. Once they both were strapped down and closed in, she started driving.

Not a minute too long after, Courtney asked "Where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere" Jenny answered immediately "I'm just driving around so we can talk"

"Where did you get that picture?"

"My cousin was trying to peep on you and noticed it the day after"

"WHAT!" Courtney yelled, she was appalled at the breach of her privacy, "I can't believe that someone would do something like that!"

"I couldn't believe that you'd be fucking your brother but here we are." The tone Jenny had wasn't mean, but it was very matter-of-factly.

"I!.. We…" Courtney stammered, Jenny had gone for the Jugular immediately, still, she did her best to find the right words… "We aren't fucking" close enough.

"You're sending nude pics to each other. Thats like, trying to say 'I would fuck you as soon as i could' without using words."

"We can't and we haven't!"

Once they reached a traffic light, Jenny stopped the car and breathed. Letting out a long sigh before saying "Look, I'm not a good person, we both know that." Gripping the wheel tighter and pushing the pedal once the light turned green. "I just want to know, what led one of my best girls to… 'romance' her brother?"

"You won't get it," said Courtney, in that same reprimanded voice she'd use whenever her dad grounded her.

"Try me"

Courtney made a pause to seriously consider what she was about to do. To tell an almost complete stranger what she had been doing… but she was already in the car, right now wasn't the moment not to tell. After steeling herself for a second, she asked "soooooo…. Where do I start?"

"The beginning would be good"

Courtney thought for a second before starting then she finally spoke "You know how I always complained about Norman before?"

"Yeah, you used to bitch a lot… was that all a lie?"

"No, it was real, but I think it was a front"

"Wha….? Girl you're sending some mixed signals right there"

"I mean I think it was something I did to protect my own feelings" Courtney, often confident and resourceful, felt like a vulnerable schoolgirl.

"From what?" The sentiment really weirded out the cheerleading captain, who was used to Courtney's strength of character.

"Things like this?" Courtney's response wasn't sarcastic, but instead an actual question that she wanted a response to, when it didn't came she just said "I don't know. Look, I never hated him, all of that was just me being jealous"

"Of what?"

"I, I never stopped believing, witches, ghosts," Courtney said, with an honesty seldom heard in her voice. "All of it"

"Aliens?" Jenny was legit curious

Courtney felt like she wanted to sink into the seat and never come out again, but she did give an answer, barely above the most silent of whispers, she said "yes"

As serious as the situation was, Jenny couldn't avoid cracking up and laughing. Like for real, the most stuck up and mean of all of the cheerleaders in her school… was freak! HA! For a solid minute she couldn't stop. But the seriousness came back to the conversation once she took a glance at Courtney's worried face and remember that she indeed was a freak in more than one way.

"Sorry, continue"

"Yeah. Never stopped believing in all that stuff. And seeing how always, ever since he was a kid he could talk to ghosts, it made me so jealous and so mad. He could just talk to Grandma whenever he wanted, and there was I, left out, having to use a Ouija to talk to her that doesn't work because nobody at home would dare use it with me."

"Grandma?"

"She's haunting the house." Said Courtney, as if it was just a normal thing to say, that happened every day. Well According to Norman, it was, and it did happen all the time. But Jenny didn't know that and neither did most people.

"Oooookay" Jenny did her best to sound kind of understanding, she was still processing that. Blithe Hollow had some rather conclusive evidence that the afterlife was real, so if the medium kid that saved everyone says someone is haunting his house, it was probably true… She thought it was a good time for the next question. "So… when exactly did it.. you know. _Start_"

"Like a month after the zombie thing." Courtney blushed after saying it, Jenny thought that it was a weird reaction to have to saying something so banal, but she understood once Courtney followed up with "Back when they 'attacked' us, I… I did told him about how I felt about his ability, and why I used to bully him. And with that in the open, our interactions became more amicable, and if I ever wanted to talk to Grandma, he would just be a medium, and tell me what she was saying… We spent so long just interacting like that. Two months after the incident, I would just come from school or my job and just run upstairs to talk to him and grandma, and… honest, it felt like the most fun I had for years"

Courtney's long nostalgic sigh, did remind Jenny of times before she was a teen, times before the prospect of adulthood loomed so close to their necks. Those were times of simpler loves, of pure loves. At this point she couldn't decide if she thought she was convinced, or if she thought that Courney was naive for feeling like that. So she let her continue.

"Norman… He is such a pure boy… Did you know that Mitch and I tried to convince him to actually open up a Medium store, so he could actually make money out of his ability? It would have been so easy, quick and clean. But he flat out said no. He refused to make money out of the emotions of other people, and said that if he did it, it was going to be for free. Seeing him take a stand like that made my heart jump all over when that happened. Didn't knew I liked him romantically back then, But I'd be lying if I said that it didn't contribute to that."

"When are you going to get to the point where you two actually started getting Romantic with each other?"

"Oh. That was when he came home sobbing because some stupid bitch at school rejected him!"

There was still some real anger at that girl, she could tell by how Courtney said 'Stupid Bitch'.

Jenny couldn't avoid saying "You know that you're talking about a thirteen year old girl right?" out of impulse.

To what Courtney responded with "Stupid Bitch is a state of being, it's uncumbered by age". Both she and Jenny giggled. They had to admit that the casual air that that gave the conversation helped them both to take the edge off. It felt more like they were two teens talking about boys and less like a witch hunt against a brother fucker.

Courtney continued with "I spent the whole night consoling him. You don't know how much my heart broke when he asked 'is something wrong with me', I couldn't avoid it. I kissed him at the end of that night, Just to prove to him that someone liked him… Even if it was wrong. After that, there were like, small, cute interactions between us. I kinda grew over months, you know. Since a few months ago, whenever we made sure there was no one looking, we would flirt with each other and…" She let out a long sigh "It hurts to know its going to end"

"Wait…. Why?" Jenny asked, quickly turning her eyes back to the road and speedily turning to the left, when she realized that she had been so enthralled by Courtney's story that she almost hits a road sign.

"Ain't that why you're doing this?"

"No?"

"Then why?"

"Because I legit want to know why you are doing something that could fuck you so badly"

"Well… love" Courtney said, in such an ambivalent tone that it was easy to get confused and think that that either she just realized it, or that she knew it for a long ass time.

Jenny took the response in and made a pause before, asking "hey, if you guys are this far along the love tree… why haven't you two done the nasty yet?"

"I did tell you that grandma is still there with us. Right?"

"So that's what the Ouija was for? You're trying to talk to your grandma?"

"To try to get some privacy from her… Or her blessing… or.. I don't know, I just didn't want Norman to talk to her about that because I don't want his heart to break if she says no or worse. But it's not like I could. Norman is out of the question, Mom would never accept us, and Dad would Kill me if he knew what we have been doing." Noticing that Jenny was much more focused on the road, and wasn't just going in circles around the same three blocks anymore, Courtney felt like she had to ask "Hey… Where are you going?"

"Well, to your house?"

"You're taking me home? Why?"

"Don't you want to talk to your gran?"

"Why are you going to help me? I thought you wanted to take me down or something"

"Hey, you didn't tell anyone about what I did at Johnny Feynman's house party, so after this one, we'll be even, Deal?"

Without needing to think about it twice, Courtney answered "Deal!". And impatiently waited in excited silence for the other cheerleader to drive her home. The second she parked in front of the house, Courtney was already out and opening the door.

"Love you mom love you dad me and my friend will be in my room for a while" She said to her parents in the span of around a half a second, give or take a picosecond or two. Saying that she ran upstairs, but came back down a couple of steps three seconds later when she decided that Jen was being too slow. "Are you coming?" She told the other girl, who was currently at the bottom of the stairs.

Once both girls were out of view, Sandra said "Christ. I've never seen Courtney hurrying that much. If I didn't know better I'd say those two are up to something… Barry… do you think they are…?"

They both looked at each other, and in unison said "Nah!"

Once the two cheerleaders were in Courtney's room, she quickly found the board and put it on her bed, then the Planchette, then sat down at the right side of her bed, ready and waiting for her friend to take the other one, all within the span of a single minute.

Jenny sat down at the other side and asked "So… what do we do now?"

"We can skip the ritual, just put the tip of your fingers on your side of the Planchette"

"How will we know that your grandma is here without the ritual?" A literal second after she said that, they both felt a third weight on the Planchette coming from the other end.

"That way. She's always here." Said Courtney, not wasting any time. "Grandma, I came to ask something"

The weight pulled around, making their hands move to follow it. It stopped letter by letter, forming a sentence when put together. "I know, You've tried a lot before."

"Is that all you know?" Courtney asked

Once again the weight moved to respond. "Maybe. Ask anyways"

"Do you know, What Norman and I have been doing?"

Her grandma made them move the Planchette to form a response "Of course. I'm always here."

Courtney gulped hard before asking "Do you hate me for it?"

"No. Neither of you" was the answer that the spirit made them form afterwards.

Courtney was relieved to know that. Yet she still had to ask "But?"

"I do think you're making a mistake. But there is nothing that can be done about it. Children like you two should be allowed to make your own mistakes"

"So you approve?"

"Will you hurt Norman?"

"No! Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Then as long as It doesn't happen under this roof. Yes I approve"

"I don't get it, I thought you would say no."

"I died as an eighty eight year old woman Courtney, you don't know how crazy the stuff we did back in my day was"

Courtney made a pause, she really didn't want to deal with the mental image of her grandma being a wild party cowgirl back during the 30s, which actually allowed her grandma to send one more message "Do you want a piece of advice?"

"Sure." Courtney said

"If you two still want to be together by the time he is old enough to decide to do this. Move away. The problem with a town like this is that everyone knows everyone. They're all judgemental and will never accept you. So when you're both old enough to make the decision, move away together, to a place where you can be happy"

With tears forming in her eyes, Courtney went to say a barrage of Thank yous, before calming down again. She was overjoyed knowing that, even if it was under some conditions. She had someone's approval, someone important to her. Once she was calm, the Ouija session got a lot less emotional, going into more banal questions before finally saying goodbye half an hour later.

Once they were done. The two teens lied in bed for a while, before Jenny decided she needed to leave because it was getting dark outside. Courtney decided to accompany her down to her car. Once they were outside of the Babcock house, Cheerleading Captain asked "So… what are you going to do now that you have some paranormal approval?"

"I don't know. I would try the motel at the other side of town if my dad's cousin didn't run it" Courtney didn't bother to hide her intention, it was obvious with her excitement.

"I mean, I would lend you my car, but dad would have my head on a silver platter if the back seat came back sticky" Jenny said without ill intention, Courtney had covered for her before, and heer way of seeing things she had to give a tit for tat, so to speak.

"Wait. Back seat?" Courtney spoke, she had gotten an idea, "Thank you, Thank you!" Courtney hugged her friend and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Which made her parent's (who were looking through the window) reconsider what they thought about their daughter not even an hour prior.

"Wait what? What was that for?"

"Nothing in particular. Now I'll see you on Monday, I have to go to Mitch's house!"

Jenny had to start up her car, and go home with the confusion still in her head, because Courtney just walked away in the opposite direction. She was so impatient that if the Downes didn't live so close, she may have considered running, but a mild jog took her there quite easily.

Courtney rang the bell and tapped her foot when she decided that no one was coming fast enough. And she did it just in time for Mitch to open the door.

"Hey, sup?!" His adorably dopey voice was always a pleasure to hear "ain't you two days too early for movie night?"

It was then that Courtney realized that she didn't really have a cover story for this one… Still, she soldiered on and went with some… hidden honesty "I didn't come for that. Mitch, I… I need a favor"

With the same simplicity behind all his interactions, Mitch said "Sure, what do you need?"

"Well… I was wondering if you could let me borrow your van for a while?"

"What for?" The boy may not be smart, but if there was something he put all of his low brain power into, was into his precious van.

"Well… I've been with someone for a long while now, And… nobody must know about it. It's nothing against you or them, they just… wouldn't understand. And well, we want to have some… private time, but, we can't go or be anywhere, because too many people know us around here and…"

Not needing a single word more, Mitch extended a hand with the key on it.

"Wait, that's it? You're just going to give it to me? No questions, no anything?"

"Courtney, I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid. I have plenty of experience with 'forbidden' stuff." She didn't know if he caught on her interactions with Norman, but she was thankful for his understanding "So, have fun with your ladyfriend, bring it back by movie night and… ah… clean the back before you give it back"

_Lady friend?_ Oh no. Still, with no better explanation, she took the hit and went along with it "yeah. Lady friend, big lesbian me!"

"Have fun girls." He said with his goofy smile.

"Unrelated but. Is Norman here?"

"Yeah, he and Salma are playing games with Neil on the other floor"

"Can you call him down, I have to take him home"

Mitch went in to do as such while Courtney got into the van and turned it on. So it was ready when her brother came down. When he did, she was ready for his dorky adorable face. She couldn't believe that this was finally happening, they were finally going to be able to consummate the love they had been building for so long.

"Hey" said Norman legitimately surprised to see her there. "What are you doing in Mitch's van?"

"Get in, we are going places!" Taking a look at a confused Mitch, she then added, "Before I take you home! You know, enjoying the van while I have it"

The boy shrugged and got in, and waved at the Downe brothers as Courtney put the vehicle in reverse. Two turns later, she was driving around the sleepy town of blithe hollow. She soon found a way out, and it was then that he asked.

"So… you look way too happy for someone who told me we had a problem and we were about to be found out."

"Oh. We were"

"Really? Then why are you so happy?"

"The problem solved itself quickly because of wordcount constraints"

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. More importantly, is what we are about to do here."

"And what is that?" He said, noticing that they were on the same highway where they found each other in the night of the Witch incident.

"Look in the back"

Norman did as she said, and he saw that aside from a few tools here and there, the only thing in the back of the van was a… small mattress. Only big enough to snuggly fit two people. In his mind it was nothing out of the ordinary. It took him a second, but then everything lined up. Courtney was real happy, they were in a van, going far away from where anyone, alive or dead could bother them, and there was only a solitary mattress with them. When it dawned on him what was going on, quickly turned his head back. Courtney giggled when she saw him go red from ear to ear.

"Are we going to?" He asked

"Yep" It was her answer.

"This is really going to happen? Like for real?"

"Unless you dont want to do it. Then it wont"

Norman made a long pause, before asking "But what if i'm bad at it?"

"Normie no one is good at sex the first time they do it. The only way to actually get good at it is to do it over, and over, and over again" On that last part, Courtney gave him a sultry smile. Quickly letting him know her lewd intentions. "I love you Normie, one bad fuck isn't going to change that, but don't think you'll be bad… I'm going to teach you every single step of the way"

She heard her brother say "thank you" in a rather bashful tone. Excited and elated, she decided to drive towards a clearing In the woods where the teens her age tended to throw parties In the summer. As expected, it was empty. She told Norman to get ready and go to the back while she turned the van off and got out.

"Is this enough room?" Norman asked as he climbed into the back of the van, parked on the outskirts of town.

"It'll be plenty, trust me, I've made do with less, now hurry up," Courtney said, ushering him in quickly and shutting the door behind them.

Looking around at their humble setting, Norman couldn't help but be excited. Though it was just a bare old van, it symbolized so much to the young teen. It was the first time he and his sister were truly alone since their relationship started, they were finally able to be together without onlookers, from this world or the next.

"How should we start?" Norman asked, before looking over to see her sister pulling her shirt off, her tits falling freely before him.

"Isn't it obvious? We get naked," She answered, beginning to unzip her pants, trying her best to play off stripping in front of her brother, even as her heart pounded in excitement.

"R-right" He said, trying to pull his eyes away from her beautiful, full breasts that sat there in front of him, almost calling to him. It took him almost half a minute to just unbutton his jeans, his focus still glued to his sister's bosom as it gently bounced as she removed her pants.

"Hurry up! I'll be finished on my own if you don't pick up the pace," She snapped, covering her excitement to see him naked in a snide remark, her mind playing countless scenarios of what to do with him in their short time together today.

Almost tripping over himself in whiplash as he threw his head away from his sister to focus on the task at hand, giving up on trying to make the zipper work and opting for simply pulling his pants down and tugging his shirt off. With the two of them now left in only their underwear, an unnatural pause filled the van, as Norman continued to soak in his big sister's ample breasts while, in return, she couldn't help but size up the tent he was pitching in his briefs, even though she had already seen it in pictures when they were sexting. This was the first time she was actually going to see it in person ever since they stopped bathing together when he was 4. With only a glance at his underpants it was more than obvious that he had gotten a hell of a lot bigger since then.

She kneeled down in front of him, and said "Let… let me start with you", getting closer and putting her hands inside his boxers, and slowly pulling down his briefs. Once his boyhood was free she Marveled at how nice it looked in person. Although seeing him like this, she felt it was wrong to call it a "boyhood", six inches was a lot of meat for someone who still hadn't grown any pubic hair yet so she was sure that he was going to grow a lot bigger in the coming years. Not letting herself be enthralled by the thought, Courtney celebrated the situation by giving the tip of his cockhead a nice kiss, before opening her mouth and allowing him in. Inside her mouth, she licked around his cockhead. While she wasn't one to enjoy salty foods, she loved the taste of her brother almost as much as Norman loved what he was feeling. Every single pleasure center in his body was firing on all cylinders trying to even begin to comprehend what was happening to him.

He didn't last long at all, shooting his load two minutes later, a load that Courtney was happy to swallow. She breathed heavily and excitedly after doing. A sight of her that Norman wasn't used to. As defeated as his boner was, it went back up again when he saw her happy face, and those beautiful bouncing breasts.

"Sorry for lasting so little"

"It doesn't matter, Wouldn't want my jaw to get all sore. Besides..." She flicked his erection and smiled at him "that only means you're going to last longer now" She stood up in front of him, with how short he was, he came right up to her panties, he could clearly see how wet she was. "So? Will you do the honors, or should I pull them down myself?"

Licking his lips with anticipation, Norman took her panties by the sides and pulled them down slowly. Uncovering every single forbidden inch of her skin felt like a conquest, and seeing her pussy In all of her glory felt like a treasure he was never supposed to find, but her he was, about to claim it as his.

After getting out of her underwear, just like he had to before, she turned around to let him see the shapely ass she was so proud off. "So, how do you want to do it? I've been told boys like it doggy style, so what do you say wanna give my rump a pounding?"

"No" Norman said decidedly "I want to eat you out"

"What?" She said, turning around. She wasn't used to hearing a man say that "Normie it's not that I don't appreciate the offer, but I'm wet enough to drown someone, I don't need any foreplay right now."

"But you went down on me, it's only fair that I do the same to you"

Courtney couldn't contain her happiness, she kneeled down and hugged her brother "you're such a gentleman." She gave him a deep kiss on the lips before letting him go. She then laid on the bed and opened her legs for him.

There she was, perfect woman, showing every single inch of her perfect body to him. The only reason he contained himself was because this was the first time that he was doing this. He got close and kneeled down. Before making his way to her cunt, he made a point to kiss the inner side of her tights all the way until he got there. Courtney couldn't handle the anticipation all the way until he got there, when he did, he was clunky and awkward and she loved every single second of it. She did have to guide him, like when she had to tell him to focus on her clit while he got his hands busy elsewhere. But she couldn't lie, by the end, she squirted so hard on his face that saying she didn't cum wouldn't be a lie, it would be an insult to his intelligence.

"So, it might have been a good idea to let you do that," Courtney confessed with a laugh, "So, ready to move on to the main course? I'm still ready to go face down and ass up for you like a good doggy," She said, putting on her best seductive voice for him.

"Ummm, I don't think that's what we should do, not now at least; you know, for our first time?" Norman said, cutting short his sister, who was already starting to bend over, giving him a perfect view of her flawless and fat ass, making him gulp at the mere sight of it as he objected to it.

"What do you mean?" She asked, stopping mid-bend, leaving herself exposed to her younger brother, pussy and ass, his for the taking.

"Don't you think it's a little impersonal? Our first time should be special, right? We should be close for it," While Norman was obviously nervous with his objection, she could see the resolve in what he was saying, leaving her heart to melt like butter, and her pussy to drip like a faucet.

"Oh, alright doofus, then get over here and take me, as your lover," she said as she spun around and sat on the mattress, lying on her back for him as he knelt down between her thighs, looking deep into her eyes.

A kiss was inevitable as their heads sat mere inches from each other, their tongues passionately dancing together as they gasped for air, unwilling to restrain themselves now that they no longer had to.

When they eventually pulled away, what Norman saw was almost unbelievable. It wasn't just his sister there, or his girlfriend, it was both, one hadn't replaced the other, she was still his big sister, and she was now his lover; the two aspects of her melded together perfectly, without contradiction or any impurity.

"This is a little vanilla…" Courtney said, interrupting the silence that had filled both of them, a smile coming across her face as she said, "But I think it would be perfect for us,"

Norman couldn't contain his blushing as she said that, nor his moan when she took hold of his shaft and guided it towards her entrance, her hands trembling as she pressed it against herself, its heat sending shivers down her spine as she prepared herself to be fucked.

"No," She thought to herself, "I'm not fucking him, I'm making love to him, I fucked those jockies, I fucked those punks, this is different, this is real,"

As his head slowly slid into her, both of them gasped out, while understandable for Norman, who had never felt anything like this before, Courtney was shocked at her own reaction; it really felt like she was losing her virginity all over again, an overwhelming bliss she hadn't felt in a long time overtook her as her brother's shaft filled her, effortlessly making its way into her, while still hitting all the right spots in her.

On his end, an unbelievable warmth and softness was encompassing Norman, though he had only recently begun to explore himself, this already destroyed any chance that he'd ever bother again; his sister felt more incredible than anything he could ever do on his own. He eagerly sunk deeper into her, feeling that sensation encompass every part of his member, and, seemingly, the rest of his body as well as he melted into her, his head falling between her breasts.

As she laid fully on her back, Norman went with her, his cheek seemingly glued between her tits as he rested on top of her, beginning to hump into her and, while they had decided on missionary instead of doggy style, Courtney couldn't help but see Norman as a puppy with the way he eagerly and desperately moved, his inexperienced humps and panting between her boobs showing the innocence and purity in what he was doing; not that she wasn't enjoying herself alongside him.

It wasn't much more than five minutes later that Norman blew his second load, this time deep into his sister's womb, continuing to thrust long after he had finished, needing to be pushed off by Courtney, who had cum several times and simply couldn't take anymore.

FInally letting the fatigue set in, Norman fell back onto his sister, gently suckling at her left breast as they bathed in the afterglow of their wanted to keep doing it, but her body simply didn't agree with her. Sweaty, sticky and exhausted, she kissed his forehead, and fell let her body fall asleep with a thought and a promise in her mind. The thought that they still had two days before she had to give the Van back, and they were going to do this again, and again, and again, after all, they had a full year of love to make up for, and she wasn't going to rest until every drop of it was out of their bodies and the promise that if he waited just a little while longer, they would be able to move, far away where they wouldn't need to hide to do this, and where they would just enjoy their love in peace.


End file.
